With the popularity of smart terminals such as smart phones, tablet computers and and the like, users use smart terminals a lot. According to statistics, a user views a smart phone about 150 times per day by lighting up the screen. Most users view the smart phone just to view the time and notification messages. Therefore, in order to facilitate users to obtain time and notification messages, a method for always-on display may be introduced.